


Demande à la poussière

by liuanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcool, Character Death, Deuil, F/F, F/M, M/M, Solitude, mais pour quelqu'un qui apparait quasi pas, spoiler du film La Grande Bouffe mais avez-vous vraiment envie de voir ce film, un peu de bokuaka et de kurosugumika parce qu'ici on ship tout le monde avec tout le monde
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuanne/pseuds/liuanne
Summary: Certaines personnes ne veulent juste pas sortir de votre vie.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaka Mika





	Demande à la poussière

**Author's Note:**

> YO je reposte une fic de ffnet une fois tous les 1000 ans donc en voici une haha. Désolée c'est pas la joie mais sometimes it be like that ! Anyway supportez le kuroaka et le mikayachi mes confort ship (même si là pas trop)

**i.**

Avez-vous déjà embrassé Akaashi Keiji ?

On raconte beaucoup de choses sur la mort et sur l'amour, aussi, on en lit beaucoup, et Kuroo n'est pas un grand lecteur, mais il apprécie une pensée philosophique de temps à autre. Il aime bien lire dans la soirée avec une tasse de thé, tomber sur les mots qu'il a rêvé de lire toute sa vie sans le savoir. Et souvent, ces mots-là ont un rapport avec la mort ou avec l'amour, bizarrement, deux concepts qui creusent leur chemin dans sa vie, peu à peu.

Akaashi ne fait jamais les choses à moitié : s'il l'embrasse, c'est pendant des heures, c'est avec la trace de ses doigts contre sa nuque et sa mâchoire, c'est avec un frisson d'agonie au fond du regard. Kuroo se demande s'il souffre d'une sorte de malédiction. Il lui pose la question et Akaashi lève les yeux au ciel, puis se remet à l'embrasser, à tisser des barreaux autour de ses lèvres. À la fin, le jour se lève, et Kuroo regarde par la fenêtre : la vue qu'il avait sur la ville est obscurcie par deux pelleteuses et une grue, des blocs de béton, des casques orange vif. Une vague de poussière balaye le chantier, comme si quelqu'un avait soufflé très fort dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demande Akaashi, étouffant un bâillement.

— Plus d'immeubles, je suppose.

— Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il y avait avant.

Kuroo lui caresse l'épaule et revient à la fenêtre, il faudra penser à la laver bientôt.

— Il y avait un parc. Il y a quelques années, j'y ai déclaré ma flamme à un type. Je le trouvais insupportable, mais pour des raisons inexplicables, j'avais passé mon enfance à le suivre partout. Il m'a rejeté. Puis il a demandé sa petite amie en mariage.

Kuroo se souvient avoir ri. Il s'attendait à un rejet, il avait juste besoin que les choses sortent, au final. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, en revanche, c'est cette histoire de mariage. C'était pour ça qu'il avait ri, même si au fond il avait eu envie de pleurer.

— Tragique, commente Akaashi.

Son ton paraît froid et détaché, comme s'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il n'a jamais été très bon pour la compassion. Parfois, Kuroo rêve de plonger ses mains dans l'esprit d'Akaashi et d'y lire directement ses émotions.

— Ce n'est pas le plus tragique, dans l'histoire, soupire Kuroo.

Il ne développe pas, et Akaashi ramène sa main jusqu'à son poignet, l'entourant avec des doigts froids.

— Tu es heureux de voir le parc disparaître ? demande-t-il. Pour enfouir les mauvais souvenirs. Tu fais comme si c'était une blague, mais je vois bien que ça te touche.

— Je ne dirais pas que je suis heureux. Ça me fout un peu le cafard, en fait. Mais bon, je suis passé à autre chose, sourit-il. N'y pense plus.

Il s'allonge et Akaashi passe ses doigts froids sur son torse, cette fois-ci. Sa respiration est hachée par le bruit d'un marteau-piqueur. Kuroo étouffe un rire.

Un geste, et Akaashi peut lui attraper le cœur. Deux, et il le brise.

— — —

L'univers ne pose jamais de questions. Il ne fait même pas semblant. Il étouffe les rêves du premier venu et une voix (qui ne ressemble ni à une voix ni à un grondement ni à un son) se fait entendre pour dire : _voici ton objectif maintenant. Voici ta nouvelle vie. Voilà ce que tu vas faire_.

Personne ne sait quand ce genre de phénomène va se produire, naturellement. Vous pouvez être en train de penser à ce que vous allez manger dans la soirée et vous retrouver avec Akaashi dans votre lit deux jours plus tard, le regard enfouit sous trois couches d'angoisse qui ne disparaîtront pas avant la fin de l'été. Vous pouvez regarder une fleur pousser dans un parc et trouver un tas de poussière au même endroit juste après. Kuroo pourrait faire partie de ces scientifiques un peu fous qui s'accrochent péniblement à une théorie et y dédient leur vie entière. Il ne le fait pas parce qu'il a besoin d'argent et n'aime pas spécialement la solitude.

Dimanche matin, un de ses ventilateurs s'est bloqué et le problème ne s'arrange pas en appuyant sur tous les boutons en même temps. Akaashi lui dit de regarder sur internet. Il attrape son portable pour le faire et remarque qu'il a reçu un message de Mika ; c'est une photo où elle tient la main de Yachi. Elles sourient toutes les deux, une lumière orangée leur teinte les extrémités du visage. Il ne peut qu'imaginer le rire de Mika, le mouvement de ses mains lorsqu'elle les passerait dans les cheveux de Yachi pour l'embrasser.

Il regarde la photo et une mélancolie indescriptible lui transperce la poitrine. Les yeux de Mika brûlent comme l'extrémité d'un cigare. Alors comme ça, ils sont tous les deux heureux, maintenant ?

Il efface le message, et ouvre un onglet google pour revenir à ses histoires de ventilateur.

— — —

Akaashi lui demande s'il est heureux le dimanche suivant. Son nœud de cravate est impeccable et sa chemise parfaitement repassée. Il est en train de nettoyer ses lunettes et regarde à peine Kuroo.

— Bien sûr que je suis heureux, répond immédiatement Kuroo.

Était-ce trop rapide ? Trop empressé ? Trop désespéré ? Est-ce que l'envie qu'il ressent face au bonheur dans un miroir est réelle ? Akaashi met ses lunettes et cligne des yeux à trois reprises avant de lever le visage vers lui et de revêtir un léger sourire, satisfait. Il se lève et s'avance jusqu'à Kuroo pour lui toucher les joues.

— Cette histoire de parc ne te fait pas peur ? J'ai remarqué que tu regardais de plus en plus par la fenêtre.

— Parce que j'ai toujours peur qu'une grue nous tombe dessus, ou une connerie du genre ! se justifie Kuroo. Tu as vu le poids que ça soulève ? On se ferait dégommer avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

— Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Nous sommes hors de portée.

— Je peux t'assurer que non. Vu l'envergure du truc, un seul faux-pas et _pouf_. J'ai fais un rapide calcul hier et—

Il s'interrompt en croisant le regard blasé d'Akaashi. Hausse les épaules. Enferme son visage entre ses mains et se penche en avant pour l'embrasser.

— L'été est radieux, tu ne trouves pas ? demande finalement Akaashi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien.

— — —

— — —

**ii.**

Quand elle entre à l'université, Yachi se trouve un appartement dans un complexe étudiant avec un lave-linge et un accès gratuit à internet. Le complexe est juste en face d'un parc avec un toboggan jaune citron sur lequel on a dessiné des sortes de boas. Pendant l'été, il grouille d'enfants et de quelques adolescents qui fument des clopes près du terrain de basket. Les étudiants du complexe n'y vont pas souvent, mais l'observent chaque jour depuis leur fenêtre, et c'est une vue agréable. L'été a un goût d'enfance. Et le locataire de la chambre 11B leur donne des pommes qu'il ramène de chez ses grands-parents. C'est la première fois qu'elle vit seule.

Pendant sa deuxième année, elle partage une chambre à New-York avec Yamaka Mika, une fille inscrite dans le même programme d'échange qu'elle. Mika est en littérature, mais elle lit autant de magazines bidon que de livres. C'est elle qui lui propose de faire équipe pour trouver un logement : c'est New-York, et c'est hors de prix. Elles se retrouvent happées par la ville qui ne respire jamais, dans un appartement trois fois plus petit que celui où vivait Yachi juste avant, et essayent de l'oublier en passant la moitié de leurs nuits dehors. De drôles d'endroits brillent sous l'insigne de minuit : une ancienne ligne de métro aérienne qui surplombe Manhattan, le stand de hot-dog près de Coney Island, un bar près de la onzième avenue où une fille qui rêve de devenir actrice leur sert les meilleurs smoothies au monde en récitant l'entièreté de _Mulholland Drive_. C'est presque un monde à part. L'appartement n'est certes pas confortable (presque pas vivable), mais son odeur de renfermé laisse vite place à celle du parfum de Mika, et Yachi lave les sols trois fois par semaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent une autre couleur.

Est-ce que c'est ça, le bonheur ? Vivre dans un appartement miteux avec Mika, boire un cocktail et se sentir assez aventureuse pour lui prendre la main et lui retirer ses bagues pour les remettre juste ensuite ? Frotter ses ongles contre les siens, le corps secoué de rires, mesurer la distance qui sépare le bout de leurs auriculaires ? S'embrasser longuement, passer l'après-midi dans un lit à découvrir une bouche qui n'est plus exactement inconnue, à ce stade ?

(Ça ne voulait rien dire, bien sûr. C'était juste deux filles qui s'embrassaient. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu vouloir dire ?)

Elles marchent main dans la main et s'embrassent encore sur la machine à laver du sous-sol d'une fille américaine qui va en cours avec Mika. La machine n'est pas en route, mais Yachi sent son esprit vibrer sous l'effet de l'excitation. Les mains de Mika passent sous son t-shirt et il semblerait que l'univers perde sa forme primaire à ce moment. Puis la fille américaine descend alors qu'elles sont toutes les deux torses nues, elles échangent toutes les trois un regard mortifié et Yachi se rhabille, rouge pivoine, et elles n'en parlent plus jamais.

(Ça ne comptait pas vraiment, de toute façon. C'était une sorte d'entraînement avant le véritable amour, quelque chose comme ça. Rien de plus.)

Quelques mois plus tard, elles rentrent à Tokyo et il pleut des cordes. Les rues sont bleues, moites sous une fumée d'étoiles. Yachi porte un masque parce qu'elle a attrapé un rhume d'été, et elle n'embrasse pas Mika sur la joue comme elle l'avait prévu — elles se séparent avec maladresse, se promettent de rester en contact, et se perdent de vue pendant deux ans.

— — —

Dans _La grande bouffe_ , quatre types veulent se suicider en mangeant jusqu'à ce que leur corps lâche. C'est une sorte de façon de s'abandonner au plaisir et de rendre les armes face à la société de consommation, probablement, de dire _c'est bon, vous avez gagné, on vous laisse régner sur le monde_. Bref, ils s'enferment dans une sorte de maison vieille et riche, remplie de statues érotiques, et commandent une quantité astronomique de bouffe. Ils se mettent à cuisiner des plats qui au départ font envie, puis qui finissent par vous dégoûter. Quelqu'un se plaint de la qualité de la viande, de l'absence de farce, etc, ils se disputent, puis ils s'empiffrent encore. Des filles viennent. Elles repartent toutes, sauf une, qui décide de se marier avec l'un des types. Elle reste et se met à coucher avec eux et à profiter de la nourriture, et les types se mettent à crever un à un, mais elle reste jusqu'au bout avec son fiancé, continue à lui préparer à manger et à déplacer les corps des autres avec lui. À la fin, son fiancé meurt et elle se retrouve toute seule.

Yachi déteste ce film. Elle le voit à quinze ans et en ressort passablement traumatisée, mais avec du recul, ce n'était pas ça, le problème. Pourquoi est-ce que la fille restait ? Cette pensée revient encore parfois la nuit, alors qu'elle repense aux gros plans sur son visage, ses yeux brillants comme des diamants. Pourquoi restait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle à gagner, dans l'histoire ? Tout était si répugnant et horrible et la mort était inévitable. Qu'y avait-il de si fascinant à propos de la mort ? Était-elle réellement amoureuse de son fiancé ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi continuer à le nourrir jusqu'à sa mort ? Et si non, pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas, comme les autres ?

Ça la rend folle. Puis elle pense à autre chose et les questions disparaissent sans réponses.

Elle revoit Mika à une soirée chez un ami de Kiyoko, près de la côte, où ils passent quelques jours tous ensemble. Il y a une petite table ronde dans le jardin, trop petite pour que tout le monde y mange en même temps, alors ils font ça par cycle. Elle s'assoit à côté de Mika, frissonnant au contact des chaises en métal froid. Mika enroule une crêpe et en engloutit la moitié tout d'un coup. Le soleil lui borde le visage, et sa robe de plage est si légère qu'on voit son maillot de bain à travers.

— J'ai chopé un énorme coup de soleil dans le dos, dit Mika. Je sens que je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ça te dit, un bain de minuit ?

Yachi sent ses doigts de pied se tordre sous l'effet de l'anxiété. Elle repense à la machine à laver et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle fait semblant de bâiller pour ne pas que ça se voie.

— Désolée. Je suis très fatiguée. Peut-être demain…

Si Mika est déçue, elle ne le fait pas savoir. Elle lui caresse la joue et avale le reste de sa crêpe. Puis elle retourne voir Daishou Suguru, un autre ami de l'ami de Kiyoko (que Kiyoko ne semble cependant pas apprécier) et il enroule son bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire en coin, mais Mika se plaint de son coup ce soleil et il le retire immédiatement. Yachi l'évite pendant tout le reste de la journée.

La nuit, Yachi s'endort seule dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle ne connaît pas grand monde et que Kiyoko a insisté pour qu'elle récupère la seule chambre libre de la maison alors que les autres s'entassent dans le reste des pièces. Elle est réveillée à une heure indéfinie, où le ciel est noir comme de l'encre de Chine, alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre dans un grincement. Mika (elle reconnaît immédiatement son odeur) se laisse tomber dans son dos, et passe un bras autour de son cou.

— Yachi, murmure-t-elle, Yachi-yachi-yachi—

— Mmh ?

Mika sent l'alcool et la cerise. Elle se met à glousser, et Yachi se retourne vers elle pour lui toucher le visage.

— Tu n'as pas mal au dos ? demande-t-elle.

— Oh, j'avais oublié ! Peut-être l'alcool… Du moment que je m'allonge sur le côté ou sur le ventre, ça va. Hey, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller te baigner ?

— Sûre.

— Mais je peux rester là ?

— Si tu veux…

Mika se rapproche d'elle et Yachi l'accueille dans ses bras. Elle lui caresse les cheveux et chuchote _bonne nuit_ contre son front. Quelques rires viennent encore du jardin, mais c'est les vacances et ils sont vingt-six dans une maison, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a toujours au moins trois ou quatre personnes réveillées. Mika reste immobile un moment, puis relève le visage avec hésitation, et embrasse Yachi sur la joue. Yachi la laisse faire. Ses lèvres descendent jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et elle la laisse faire. Puis jusqu'à son cou, et Yachi la repousse doucement. Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle craint une mort subite. Le soupire déçu de Mika ne lui échappe pas, mais elle n'insiste pas, et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Une atmosphère pesante s'entasse sur leurs têtes.

— Désolée, dit finalement Mika. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais y aller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Yachi est de nouveau seule dans la pièce. Elle pose sa bouche sur les draps et les pince entre ses lèvres, puis elle se retourne et embrasse le dos de sa propre main, quelqu'un se met à jouer du piano dans le salon et quelqu'un d'autre lui dit d'aller dormir. Elle renifle et ferme les yeux si fort que des taches de lumières s'impriment sur sa rétine. Elle finit par s'endormir quelques heures. Le lendemain, elle échange son ticket de train avec Sugawara, qui prévoyait de rentrer plus tôt et souhaite au final rester une journée de plus. Le couloir est encombré et elle sort difficilement de la maison, croise Mika une dernière fois et réussit à sourire timidement, puis s'en va avant d'avoir le temps de voir sa réaction.

— — —

Certaines personnes ne veulent juste pas sortir de votre vie. Vous passez deux fois l'aspirateur et désinfectez tout l'appartement, mais la colonie de cafards persiste. Alors vous appelez un professionnel et il vous dit que c'est bon. Mais ils reviennent et vous vous écroulez sur votre bureau en faisant tout pour ne pas pleurer parce que vous avez un dossier d'expression plastique à rendre le jour suivant et parce que Mika ne veut pas vous sortir de la tête. Le locataire de la chambre 11B passe une demi-heure plus tard avec des pommes et ça vous vide l'esprit pendant vingt-trois minutes, puis vous repensez à elle et vous renversez un pot d'encre de Chine sur le bureau.

— — —

Elles se retrouvent au carrefour du hasard, les bras chargés de courses. Mika s'est coupé les cheveux. Cinq ans sont passés.

Yachi considère que le hasard n'a jamais tort. Elle considère aussi qu'elle a mûri et qu'elle n'a plus peur de la vie, qu'elle n'a plus peur d'embrasser une fille sur une machine à laver ou dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lâche ses sacs de courses et se précipite dans ses bras.

La semaine suivante, elles prennent le thé ensemble. Les ongles de Mika sont d'un rouge éclatant. Elle grimace après s'être brûlé la langue, et fixe un point sur l'épaule de Yachi. La conversation reprend.

— Je suis sortie pendant un bon bout de temps avec Suguru, après ça, dit-elle. Nous nous sommes même fiancés.

Yachi observe ses mains et remarque qu'elle ne porte aucune bague.

— Vous vous êtes séparés ? demande-t-elle (elle espère que l'espoir de ronge pas ses mots).

Le thé est encore trop chaud. Impossible de boire pour éviter une question. Mika lui sourit avec tristesse. On dirait qu'une rivière va lui traverser le visage.

— Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il est mort.

— — —

— — —

**iii.**

Akaashi passe deux semaines enfermé dans l'appartement de Kuroo. Il devrait faire autre chose, de toute évidence, mais il sort toujours aux pires moments : un pic de pollution rend l'air irrespirable, la poussière l'étouffe, il se met à pleuvoir.

Alors il reste à l'intérieur et tend sa main par la fenêtre. De grosses gouttes s'écrasent contre sa peau. Il repense à une chanson où le chanteur demande au ciel de faire tomber des cœurs brisés. Peut-être que c'est ça. Des gouttes contre sa peau.

Après réflexion, il réalise que c'est une théorie stupide. Il y a trop de gouttes, impossible qu'elles représentent chacune un humain. Il y a bien évidemment des centaines et des centaines de cœurs brisés sur cette terre, mais il faut rester réaliste. Mais surtout, c'est leur insignifiance qui le fait changer d'avis. Si une goutte s'écrase sur sa peau, il n'a qu'à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine et l'essuyer avec un torchon, et il n'y pensera plus de toute son existence. Et ce n'est pas possible de guérir si vite, pas vrai ?

Kuroo rentre vers dix-neuf heures trente. Il a fait les courses. Sa chemise est pleine de poussière. Un peu comme la fenêtre. Il faudra penser à la nettoyer, un jour ou l'autre.

— La grue a changé de place, fait-il savoir. On ne risque plus rien.

Mais à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, quelqu'un prend un train jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il regarde une photo qui date du lycée sur son portable, les yeux piqués par l'émotion. Il sourit à une vieille femme à côté de lui et se met à lui parler tout le long du trajet. À l'aéroport, il se perd à moitié et manque presque son avion. Les types de la sécurité le regardent bizarrement à cause de sa drôle de coiffure, mais le laissent rejoindre les autres passagers sans rien ajouter. Il s'assoit au siège 15G, deuxième classe, et accepte le verre de vin qu'une hôtesse de l'air lui tend. Quelqu'un le reconnaît et lui demande un autographe.

Et la distance diminue au fil des heures. La grue se rapproche.

— — —

— — —

**iv.**

Mika a été frappée par une malédiction à sa naissance : elle s'attache trop vite et perd ceux à qui elle tient. Parfois c'est de sa faute, parfois ils disparaissent juste d'eux-mêmes. C'est encore une histoire qui se termine mal. Elle était amoureuse et il est mort. C'est une histoire qui n'a pas grand intérêt, à vrai dire. Elle est juste triste.

Yachi s'est endormie depuis quelques heures, elle bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil, mais ne fait rien de réellement contrariant (comme ramener toute la couverture sur elle — Daishou faisait ça —, ou étirer ses bras pour les faire tomber sur elle — il faisait ça aussi), alors Mika s'en accommode bien. Parfois, ce sont des bouts de phrases qui quittent sa bouche, comme la bande-annonce d'un rêve mystérieux. Mika laisse son visage reposer sur son coude et essaye de deviner ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans ses songes.

Elle veut partir. Elle veut prendre des vacances. Voler à l'autre bout du pays. Acheter un appareil photo jetable et le remplir en une heure. Manger des spécialités locales et aller dans un de ces vieux bars où ils passent encore des vinyles en vous servant du saké à l'ancienne, pour un effet plus dramatique. Faire une folie. New-York lui manque.

Ses cheveux ont repoussé, depuis l'année dernière. Yachi dit qu'elle les aime longs, mais qu'elle la trouve belle quoi qu'il arrive. Il est humainement impossible de ne pas répondre favorablement au moindre caprice de Yachi (et elle en fait peu) ; alors si elle dit qu'elle préfère les cheveux longs, elle les aura. Elle aura tout ce qu'elle souhaite, vraiment, parce que Mika n'a plus la force d'être égoïste. Si sa capacité à garder les gens auprès d'elle est aussi médiocre, pourquoi ne pas donner tant d'elle qu'ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de rester ? Elle peut donner et donner jusqu'à ce que son corps s'effrite au contact du vent. Elle peut se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il y a sous sa peau. Yachi aura tout ce qu'elle voudra. Peut-être qu'elle restera, elle.

Elle est restée un an (le temps qu'il fallait à ses cheveux pour prendre de la longueur), et son sourire lui fait toujours penser à une fleur délicate, ses joues sont toujours douces comme de la mousse, ses mains sentent toujours si bon. Mika aimerait les manger. Pas d'une façon vorace — avec amour, avec élégance.

Yachi marmonne quelque chose à propos d'une ville bleue. Il est quatre heures du matin. Mais que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, la ville n'est jamais bleue. Peut-être que c'est la vision de Mika qui est alternée : elle ne voit plus qu'à travers un kaléidoscope qui mélange méchamment les couleurs entre elles. La ville est terne, la ville est multicolore, la ville est cachée derrière une bulle de savon. Mais si Yachi dit qu'elle la veut bleue, soit. Elle l'aura bleue.

— — —

C'est le rejet qui lui fait peur. Se retrouver seule dans un couloir peuplé de fantômes. Même avant que sa vie ne devienne si triste, elle avait déjà peur.

Au lycée, elle est la tangente d'un de ces triangles amoureux qu'on retrouve dans toutes les histoires au monde. Elle craque sur Kuroo Tetsurou, qui craque sur Daishou Suguru, qui craque sur elle. Personne en veut démordre de sa position. À cette période, Mika est encore égoïste, elle veut ce qu'elle veut et rien d'autre — elle veut le sourire espiègle de Kuroo, son regard intelligent, sa logique chaotique. Elle lui offre des chocolats à la Saint-Valentin et il lui explique que ça ne risque pas de marcher — ah, elle n'avait pas vu ce coup-là venir ! Elle lui rit au nez, en pensant qu'il plaisante. Mais il ne plaisante pas. Elle lui dit qu'il fonce dans un mur et il dit _on verra bien_.

Ils voient bien, donc. Kuroo se fait rejeter quelques années plus tard, mais c'est une autre histoire. Au self, ils s'assoient à la même table et font semblant d'être tous les trois amis alors que ce n'est même pas le cas. En y repensant, ils sont assez cruels les uns envers les autres. Mika fait croire à Daishou qu'elle sortira avec lui s'il se ridiculise devant Kuroo, puis Kuroo lui renverse une carafe d'eau dessus quand elle dit qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'aimer les garçons, puis Daishou casse la calculatrice TI-83 de Kuroo sans aucune raison. La nourriture mouillée a mauvais goût. Mika va pleurer dans les toilettes et refait son trait d'eye-liner. Elle lit quelques articles sur l'homophobie et va s'excuser auprès de Kuroo.

Trois ans plus tard, elle tombe amoureuse d'une fille.

Elles partent toutes les deux à New-York et vivent la vie de deux personnes qui ne leur ressemblent pas. Elles ont peur de faire une erreur, elles se perdent de vue et se retrouvent et se perdent de vue encore et se retrouvent encore. Quand elles se retrouvent pour la première fois, Mika essaye de l'embrasser et elle se fait rejeter. Il est trois heures du matin et la mer est à quinze minutes à pied. Elle laisse Yachi dans ses draps blancs et va se baigner seule. L'eau est noire et froide, mordante, effrayante. Elle se force à rester une dizaine de minutes et les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elle sort, le vent la fait trembler si fort qu'elle a l'impression que ses membres vont tomber un à un. Elle est si triste ! Penser que l'amour d'une fille serait si fort lui semblait absurde, mais maintenant elle sait. Ce n'était pas un mirage, à New-York.

Elle remonte donc jusqu'à la maison en se faisant discrète. Trois personnes fument un pétard dans le jardin, elle les calcule à peine. Son dos est brûlant, elle file dans la salle de bain et s'enferme à clé. Le robinet goutte. Il y a au moins quinze gels douche différents sur le bord de la baignoire. Mika retire sa serviette et observe le coup de soleil dans le miroir avec une grimace. Son dos est d'un rouge brutal, et ses épaules se sont recouvertes de sortes de cloques qu'elle touche du bout des doigts, répugnée. Elle retire sa main par peur d'en percer une — elle ne pensait pas que le soleil pouvait faire tant de damage. Il y a de la Biafine dans le placard, elle essaye d'en appliquer où elle peut, mais le procédé est douloureux. Quelques minutes passent. Le jardin est toujours bruyant, quelqu'un se met à tousser. Elle a les mains dégoulinantes de crème et s'accoude au lavabo, soudainement terriblement fatiguée, n'ose pas regarder son reflet, baisse le visage jusqu'à ce que son front entre en contact avec le robinet, et pleure à grosses larmes.

Le reste est un peu flou.

Elle se souvient qu'elle s'enferme dans la voiture de Daishou, à qui elle a piqué les clés (et qui ne peut de toute façon rien lui refuser), qu'elle s'allonge sur la banquette arrière, qu'elle dort une heure et se réveille avec les joues humides. Que Daishou la trouve dans la matinée, lui dit qu'il l'a cherchée partout. Lui apporte la dernière demi-bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il a pu trouver. Elle rentre avec lui et croise Yachi dans le couloir, les bras chargés de bagages.

— — —

Elle pense un peu à New-York. Ah, comme New-York lui manque ! Yachi arrive avec un sac de pommes et explique qu'il y a un parc où elles peuvent aller lire un peu, vu que c'est l'été. Mika dit qu'elle va mettre du rouge à lèvres avant.

Quand elles étaient à New-York, elle en portait tout le temps. Elle aimait laisser des notes à Yachi quand elles se levaient à des heures différentes, et avait même laissé une longue fausse déclaration d'amour sur le miroir, écrite avec un rouge à lèvres qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Ça avait suffi à le ruiner, évidemment, et elle avait passé une heure entière à effacer le message le lendemain.

Elles vont s'asseoir au parc et Mika pense à Kuroo, tout d'un coup. Elle n'a pas pensé à lui depuis des années. Elle ne lui a jamais parlé de Yachi, qu'il doit pourtant connaître, ce qui est un crime en soi. Elle prend une photo d'elles et la lui envoie, mais il ne répond pas.

— — —

Avez-vous déjà conduit en état d'ébriété ?

Avez-vous déjà reçu un appel à cinq heures du matin, alors que vous êtes à votre dixième shot de vodka-caramel et que la bouteille de rhum ambré est presque vide sur le coin de la table ? Avez-vous déjà entendu la voix métallique d'un inconnu prononcer les mots les plus douloureux de votre entière existence ? Vous a-t-on déjà dit : _il est mort_ ? Avez-vous hurlé sur votre meilleure amie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous laisser partir dans cet état et sauté dans votre voiture malgré tout, avez-vous déjà pris un rond-point à contre-sens sans même vous en rendre compte, avez-vous déjà écrasé un moustique contre votre pare-brise et éclaté en sanglots et avez-vous déjà

— — —

Peut-être qu'elle avait peur pour une bonne raison, au final. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de fin heureuse. Tout le monde part et même les âmes les plus douces se brisent à votre contact. Qui l'a maudite ? Elle veut détester cette personne, mais tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est lui dire _c'est bon, tu as gagné_. _Je te laisse régner sur mon existence_.

Peut-être qu'elle a brûlé sous le soleil, qu'elle s'est trop rapprochée. Elle ne se souvient pas quand, ni comment, mais ce sont des détails. Admettons qu'elle a brûlé, qu'elle brûle encore, qu'elle provoque la mort de ceux qui s'approchent trop, et qu'elle se meurt peu à peu. Comment vit-on comme ça ?

Yachi n'est pas comme Daishou, elle sait quand s'arrêter. Elle sait quand partir. L'été se clôt avec l'achat d'une bague de fiançailles, c'est la première fois que Mika fait quelque chose comme ça. Il lui faut un joyau chaleureux, qui convient au visage d'ange de Yachi. Elle est si crispée qu'elle manque de faire tomber l'objet dans les égouts en rentrant.

Lorsque son genou touche le sol, elle comprend son erreur. Le parc est presque désert à cette heure-ci. Mika voulait l'emmener dans un autre parc où elle traînait plus jeune, être rassurée par l'intimité d'un lieu d'enfance, mais il est en travaux. C'est donc leur parc habituel, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Mais même ça, ça ne suffit pas. Elle sort la bague. Ses lèvres murmurent une demande silencieuse.

Son expression angoissée lui répond, reflétée dans le regard de Yachi. Elle entend des lycéens se réunir sur le terrain de basket et tirer à la courte paille ceux qui auront la chance de participer au match. Il semblerait que Mika ait tiré la plus courte de toutes.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voit Yachi pleurer, mais probablement la dernière. Elle l'observe enfouir son visage dans ses mains, secouer la tête dans un silence cauchemardesque, lancer un dernier regard à Mika, tourner les talons, et courir jusqu'à dépasser l'horizon. Mika ne pense même pas à l'empêcher de fuir. À sa place, elle serait partie, elle aussi.

— — —

— — —

**v.**

— Mika et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, lui dit Yachi.

Elle semble nerveuse. Ses mains reviennent à ses manches pour les retrousser et les boutonner. Ses lèvres sont pincées. Kuroo ne sait pas pourquoi la nouvelle le soulage. Ou peut-être que si. Au fond, il sait très bien, mais la raison lui donne envie de vomir.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il.

— Je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas— ce n'était pas, commence Yachi. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Kuroo penche la tête sur le côté, interrogatif. Les mots de Yachi sont encore fragiles, c'est tout récent. Elle risque de craquer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne voulais pas être seule, dit-elle simplement. Je ne voulais pas être la dernière à rester.

— Je pense qu'elle t'aimait vraiment, tu sais. Elle ne serait pas partie.

— Elle voulait remonter le temps. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ça.

Yachi sort une pomme de son sac et la tend à Kuroo. Elle est un peu abîmée, mais c'est ce qui caractérise les bons fruits. Kuroo ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'amèrement. Oh, elle la connaît bien. Mika est égoïste, elle veut ce qu'elle veut. Elle a voulu épouser quelqu'un, il y a longtemps. Elle l'a voulu si fort qu'elle est tombée amoureuse du premier venu. Le visage de Yachi avait laissé place à un autre. Mais le temps qu'il reviennent, tout avait changé. Le chantier, c'était son propre corps.

On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. C'est une autre règle de l'univers. On ne peut qu'avancer.

— — —

Il entend la rumeur à son stand préféré de teriyaki. La chaleur lui engourdit le corps. Il tend la monnaie avec une lenteur presque comique, récupère le sac en plastique, et quelqu'un dit _il paraît que Bokuto Koutarou est de retour à Tokyo_.

Il pense d'abord que c'est un mirage d'été. Un effet caniculaire qui déformerait les ondes sonores. Ça ne paraît pas si improbable que ça. Plus plausible, en tout cas, que le retour soudain d'une personne qui n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux ans.

Il peut se passer tant de choses en deux ans : quelqu'un peut, par exemple, commencer une nouvelle carrière, faire construire une maison, se fiancer, ou bien avoir un enfant. Quelqu'un peut tomber amoureux ou mettre fin à une relation de longue durée. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes à Daishou pour disparaître de leurs vies à tout jamais. Bokuto a pris deux ans.

Kuroo rentre chez lui en prenant son temps. Il sait qu'il n'y aura plus personne. Il passe devant le chantier et le bruit lui mont à la tête. Puis il pousse la porte d'entrée, allume ses ventilateurs, et observe l'étendue des dégâts. La chambre est vide et rangée, le lit est fait, il n'y a plus aucun livre sur la table du salon, mais Akaashi lui a laissé une lettre.

Lui, il a pris deux ans pour tomber amoureux. Il pensait ne plus y arriver. Mais apparemment, il aura suffi d'un bout de papier pour réduire tous ses efforts à néant.

— — —

Il longe le chantier à la recherche d'une fleur, une rescapée miraculeuse. Son portable en main, il hésite à appeler Mika. Il y a tant de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire ; qu'il pense qu'elle peut encore avoir son happy ending, qu'il a été un abruti en coupant contact avec elle, qu'il est désolé d'avoir souhaité, au fond, qu'elle ne s'en remette pas. Une fois de plus, ils sont tous les deux malheureux. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront probablement jamais.

Il trouve le monde très injuste et estime que c'est assez comme ça. Prenez le chantier, par exemple. Qu'y a-t-il à détruire de plus, là ? Tout n'est que poussière. Kuroo allume son portable pour regarder l'heure, et se retrouver à observer son fond d'écran. Ses parents et lui, il y a peut-être seize ans, au parc. Ils ont étendu une nappe à carreaux sur l'herbe et ont sortis sandwichs, pommes et confitures. Derrière, la ville paraît bleue, comme si on l'avait recouverte d'un papier calque. Son visage d'enfant est sûr, confiant. Il doit penser que la vie sera aussi rayonnante que le présent. On dirait qu'il le juge. On dirait qu'il lui dit : _et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?_

Tu ne vas quand même pas t'écrouler. Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça. Nous ne sommes pas si éloignés, toi et moi.

Quand il était petit, Kuroo ne pensait ni à l'amour ni à la mort. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, au goûter et à sa mère, peut-être. Il pensait aux fleurs.

Là, il pense à une lettre. Il l'a relue peut-être trente fois. Puis il l'a déchirée, mais ça ne lui a pas fait de bien. D'après lui, la destruction n'amène que du néant. Il observe autour de lui et constate qu'il n'y a que ça.

— Ça ne sert plus à rien, dit-il à voix haute. Je suis fatigué. Je préfère me concentrer sur quelque chose de plus simple. Les mathématiques ou la guitare. Je prenais des cours, au collège. Je crois que j'aimais bien ça.

Les restes du parc frémissent alors qu'il tente de faire demi-tour. L'air est sec et agressif.

Kuroo ferme les yeux et inspire longuement. On luit dit : retourne dans le parc. Cueille une fleur. L'été s'en va, de toute façon, bientôt il n'y en aura plus. Il répond : de toute façon, elles ont déjà toutes disparu.

— — —

Alors demande à la poussière. Demande-lui pourquoi elle a été si cruelle avec toi et pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit à un rêve, rien qu'un seul. Demande-lui ce que tu as fait de mal, ce que tu as foiré à ce point pour en arriver là. Demande-lui, les mains tremblantes, pourquoi l'automne est si fade chaque année, pourquoi la destruction n'amène pas de renouveau, pourquoi les hommes n'ont droit que de vivre. Ferme les points et observe-la bien, à la frontière du chantier. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu la voies, après tout. Regarde-la danser sous tes yeux et te rire au nez, et dis-toi que c'est la dernière fois. La dernière fois. Fais-en la promesse.

L'été a chuté cette année aussi, mais la prochaine fois, tu le tiendras éveillé. Tes doigts ensanglantés lâcheront prise un à un, mais jamais tu ne cesseras de l'aimer.

— — —

Il appelle Mika et elle décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà lol je suis probablement la plus perplexe dans cette histoire mdr mais ayant écrit ça en un jour et demi dites-vous je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais ;(
> 
> On se revoit donc dans 1000 ans quand ma flemme m'aura quittée haha, BISOUS, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça me ferait très plaisir ;v;


End file.
